Paths We Choose
by DarkSteph
Summary: Love is found in the most unusual places, weather it be in a friend or a enemy. The latter of the two being the plot of this story
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Love is found in the most unusual places, weather it be in a friend or a enemy. The latter of the two being the plot of this story

Starting from their 6th year walk down the road of danger, hate, death, hope, excitement, love and also the little surprises that may occur along the way.

"Fall back take a look at me

And you see I'm for real I see what only I can feel

And if that appeals to you let me know and I'll go

Cause I flow better where my colours show.

And that's the way it has to be cause creativity can never bloom in my room

I'll throw it all away before I lie

So don't call me with the compromise

Hang up the phone I got a back bone stronger than yours"

"Evans if you don't shut the hell up right now I'm gonna come down there and kick your ass!" shouted a boy's voices from up the staircase to the right

"Trapped in a box of tremendous size

It distorts my vision, it closes my eyes

Attracts filthy flies and pollutes the skies

It sucks up our lives and proliferates lies

Trapped in a booooox"

Lily looked up expectantly at the right sided staircase as she heard the pounding of feet becoming louder as the four later sleepers came running down the stairs.

"Alright Evans we warned you now you have to accept the consequences!" shouted a red faced James Potter as he glared at the petit red head

"Oh and what are theses consequences that you are talking about?" mocked Lily as she eyed him up and down. She smirked as she got here desired effect of making him squirm under her gaze

"I er" he stuttered

"A prankfest" said a voice from the staircase

Lily looked up towards the voice to see Serius Black glaring down at her

"Oh and you think you can actually get me with a prank this time." She laughed

"Oh we will do move then just get you with a prank, we will prank you so much that you will wish you had never crossed the path of the Marauders." He growled as he advanced on her. Lily stood looking up at the two boys after Serius' speech and started laughing.

Now I know that you know that if the Marauders declared a prankfest on you, you wouldn't laugh in their faces but you see in this case it was common knowledge that no one could prank Lily Evans, not even the Marauders. This has been proved many times as they have been trying to get her and her friend, Kiki Barns since 1st year when they had tried to turn their hair green during the start of term feast and they ended up with pink hair and stripy orange and green skin, since then there has been a constant battle between these two groups of people.

As Lily was claming down the pounding of feet was heard coming down the girl's staircase which was to the left of where James and Serius were standing and in the case of Lily lying. Everyone looked up to see Kiki Barns come bouncing down stairs wearing her usual attire of a pair of black baggy pants with lots of chains and pockets on them, a red top that came above her belly button and just below her collar bone and just to keep the image she had a fish net long sleeved top on under her red one, to finish the outfit off she had on a black chockie that had a red stone hanging off it and lots of red and black rubber bangles on her right arm and a white and black sweat band on her left which her watch was over.

Once she reached the bottom of the steps she noticed everyone watching her

"What you lookin at you fuckin bitches." She snapped as she saw the Marauders glaring at her

"Well we made eye contact so obviously we're looking at you." Snapped James

"Don't get smart with me you cock sucker," she turned her attention to her friend who was still on the flour chuckling every now and then "What you doing down there love?" she asked bending down on her knees so she could talk to Lily properly

"Oh they" she pointed to James and Serius who were watching them with interest "declared another prankfest on us" she grinned as she said this

"Hmm didn't the last one only end" she looked at her watch which she had charmed to still work in the castle "4 hours ago." She looked at Lily to see her nodding "Ok come on up you get" she pulled her friend up "Now you go and get dressed and I will wait for you down here."

"Sure I will be down in a minute or two" sighed Lily as she started making her way up the stairs to her dorm.

It was then that the two boys noticed the attire that Lily was wearing or lack of. Their gaze followed her up the stairs watching the way her body swayed.

I know what you are thinking I thought they were enemies well they are but just because they hated Lily and her friend it didn't mean that they couldn't admire their rare beauty.

"What are you two looking at?" asked Kiki as she noticed the two pairs of eyes following her friend up the stairs. James and Serius turned to looked at her

"Nothing" glared James

"Whatever you say" Kiki sighed as she sank onto a velvet red couch that was facing the fire.

James and Serius looked at each other and as though they were having a silent conversation, which they probably where they turned and stomped back up the stairs to try and get another hours sleep considering it was only half past 5am and breakfast only started and half past 7am.


	2. 2 Paths We Choose

Summary: Love is found in the most unusual places, weather it be in a friend or an enemy. The latter of the two being the plot of this story

Starting from their 6th year walk down the road of danger, hate, death, hope, excitement, love and also the little surprises that may occur along the way.

"Serius shut up your gonna wake them up you idiot"

"Sorry Mister bossy"

"Whatever lets just do this so we can go back to bed"

Creak

"Shh"

"It's the door you idiot"

"Oh sorry"

"Ok ready after 3 I will pull open the hangings and you will say the spell. 1 2 3"

"EXPELIARMUS!" Shouted a voice from the bed. The lights in the dorm came on. James and Serius turned to see Lily and Kiki standing in the door way. Lily was holding Serius' wand and Kiki was holding James' they both had their own wands pointed at the two.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Lily with a fake sweet voice

"We were going to prank you" shrugged James

"Oh and what were you going to do?" asked Kiki as she twirled James' wand in her fingers

"Like we're gonna tell you" snapped Serius

"Ok well we want to go to bed so wingardium leviosa" the two boys floated from the flour and towards the door with Lily and Kiki following, as the top of the stairs appeared James and Serius realized what they were going to do and began to struggle

"Evans put us down now!" shouted James glaring at her

"Ok if you insist, finite incantatem"

Bang, Bump, Bang, Bump, Bang, Bump, Bang, Bump, Thump

"Just Wait we will get you two sooner or later!" shouted a very pissed off Serius

"Try never Black!" shouted Kiki as she stopped laughing. As the two boys disappeared up their staircase Kiki turned to her friend who was leaning on the door frame of their room "You know it's times like this that I'm glad we begged Dumbledore for our own room" she sighed

"Yeh it was worth the 2 months of constant pleading and following him around" chuckled Lily as they made their way into their dorm for the night

"Remember when we found our way into his bedroom at about 3am" asked Kiki laughing at the memory

"Yeh he was still asleep so we dived on him and started to jump on his bed until he woke" laughed Lily as she too recalled the memory from their first year

"He wake up and started laughing and he promised us this room as long as we never wake him up at that time ever again." Finished Kiki as she dropped onto her king size four poster bed

"We should do that to the other teachers" suggested Lily as she to climbed onto her king size four poster.

"What wake them up a 3am?" inquired Kiki

"Yeh we could start at two and wake up every teacher by doing different things to their rooms so they won't be able to go back to sleep" answered Lily getting excited at the though

"I like it" grinned Kiki she looked down at her watch "It's 10 past 11 now so if we sleep until half past 1 we will have time to get ready and plan the different wake up methods." Planned Kiki she looked up at Lily who nodded

"Right night Ki" she mumbled as she snuggled into her covers

"Night Lil" sighed Kiki as she lay down.

"Ok Love lets get going first we have Henley then Gilligan then Shanigan then Peknuckle then Flitwick and lastly Minnie" whispered Kiki as she read from the paper she had in her hands

"Right I'll take Henley and Peknuckle, you can take Shanigan and Flitwick. We can do Gilligan and Minnie together because they will be the best"

"Right you are Lil, go grab your cloak and lets go it's almost 2" whispered Kiki

"Keep a look out Ki I won't be a sec" whispered Lily as she silently opened the door leading to Professor Henley's room

Inside it was pitch black apart from a stream of light from the half moon that came in through a small window behind the door, but this didn't bother Lily see she and Kiki had charmed each others eyes at the beginning of their 2nd year so they could see in all light and dark.

Lily glided towards her professor's bed she could just make out his out line under the covers; she held her breath as she conveniently placed four dung bombs around his head, when she was done she tip toed out to meet Kiki and closed the door behind her again silently

"Done?"

"Yeh we had better hurry though we still have 5 to go and the bombs are set to go off at half past two" whispered Lily

"Righto me next and it is for Shanigan"

They carried on like this until they reached McGonagall's

"Ok so what are we doing to Minnie again"

"I already told you twice Kiki" moaned Lily as she searched her back pack "We are going to do the dung bomb thing but also we are going to set a trap so that when she gets out of bed she is covered with the slim we made in potions last lesson, ok"

"Got it, I'll do the bombs"

"And I'll do the slim we have 5 minutes before all the bombs go off so we need to hurry."

They slipped into Professor McGonagall's blending with the shadows. Lily set to work straight away she transfigured a tea cup off a night stand into a bucket in which she poured the slim, the slim was an accident, it was bright pink and smelled of vomit once this was done she said the charm that would be set off when Minnie get out of bed when she had done this she looked up to see Kiki was just finishing butting the bombs in place

"Ki what time is it?" Whispered Lily

"We have two minutes lets go" They tip toed back out of the room and ran down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room


End file.
